


That's Amore?!

by raxilia_running



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: L’amore, avrebbe detto lui per spiegare quella sua insana e masochistica passione, che gli faceva sopportare persino le botte e lo sbraitare indispettito della ragazza. Lo avrebbe detto ad alta voce, sennonché persino lui possedeva un labile istinto di autoconservazione, che gli diceva chiaramente di non tirare troppo la corda con la sua “bella e impossibile”.È il giorno del compleanno di Tatsuki Arisawa. Del suo ventunesimo compleanno, per la precisione, e Keigo decide di farle festeggiare l'evento in grande stile. Chissà che gli iniziali sospetti della ragazza non si tramutino in un atteggiamento molto più benevolente...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. So che in molti aspettavano questa storia, specialmente [ElderClaud](http://www.fanworld.it/203-ElderClaud.html), dato che è il suo premio per essersi classificata prima al contest organizzato dal «Bleach Yaoi Forum», "Cagami Ancora", il contest sui personaggi secondari e molto trascurati di Bleach.  
> C'è poco da dire, ho trattato di due personaggi trascurati anch'io, ovverossia Tatsuki e Keigo. E ne ho trattato in coppia.  
> A Tatsuki piacciono le torte di mele, lo dice la sua scheda personaggio e la maglietta che indossa Tatsuki, l'ho trovata su [thinkgeek.com](http://www.thinkgeek.com/clothing/t-shirts/?icpg=gy_6b6e).  
> Questo è tutto, signori lettori, buon divertimento!

Le giornate di Tatsuki Arisawa erano combattive e te lo dimostravano fin da subito: la sveglia era fissata quotidianamente e senza conoscere eccezioni di sorta alle sei e mezza del mattino, perché un buon atleta che si rispetti non può restare certo a batter la fiacca.

Soltanto un giorno in tutto l’anno si permetteva di tirar tardi, una concessione forse un po’ da mollaccioni, ma più che meritata persino dal suo stacanovista punto di vista.

Quel giorno, puntuale come nei venti anni precedenti, era nuovamente arrivato.

Il diciassette Luglio non c’erano Kami che tenessero, l’Arisawa passava il suo placido mattino a letto a non far niente. Sì, ok, era il suo compleanno ma non aveva mica vinto un combattimento, non c’era nulla di particolare da festeggiare. No, neanche il fatto che quell’anno diventasse legalmente maggiorenne, in fondo sapeva badare a se stessa già da tempo.

Erano per l’appunto le sette e mezza del mattino e i suoi occhi neri si divertivano a scrutare la penombra imperante nella stanza, interrotta dai sottili fasci di luce impolverata che filtravano dalle intercapedini delle imposte. E, a proposito di polvere, avrebbe dovuto dare una rassettata alla camera… Beh, non quel giorno. Nessuna seccatura doveva intromettersi nel suo annuale e meritato dolce far nulla!

«Tatsuki-chan, sveglia, hai delle visite!».

Come non detto.

L’unica persona che potesse ricordarsi del suo compleanno, in quella mandria di soggetti scombinati o più semplicemente asociali che si ritrovava per amici, doveva essere Orihime ma l’amica non si presentava a casa sua così presto la mattina, proprio conoscendo le sue abitudini.

Provò a fingere di essere sprofondata in un sonno profondo e imperturbabile, premendosi il cuscino contro la faccia e sbuffandoci contro.

Oh no, non si sarebbe alzata da quel letto prima delle dieci neanche se fossero andati a sollevarla di peso col carro attrezzi!

«Tatsuki-chan?».

Ignorò ostinatamente il richiamo di sua madre, così come il rumore dei passi, attutiti dalle pantofole, che risalivano le scale e si fermavano davanti alla sua porta. Strano, avrebbe giurato di sentire ben _due paia di piedi_ appressarsi alla camera. Probabilmente era tutta colpa dell’eco fra le pareti, non c’era altra spiegaz…

«Tatsuki-chan, lo so che sei sveglia!».

La voce che si era sollevata, questa volta, non apparteneva a sua madre bensì a un certo _insetto molesto_ che non avrebbe neanche dovuto permettersi di usare quel diminutivo, tanto per cominciare. Il rumore strozzato di un’imprecazione s’infranse contro la superficie liscia e fresca della federa del cuscino ma, purtroppo per lei, risultò ben udibile dall’altra parte della porta.

«Su, non essere scortese, il tuo amico si è svegliato così presto apposta per venire fin qui a farti gli auguri. Accoglilo come si deve» la riprese solerte la signora Arisawa, le sue parole accompagnate dal rumore della maniglia d’ottone che si abbassava.

Con la rapidità e la prontezza di riflessi che soltanto un’atleta allenata come lei poteva avere, Tatsuki balzò a sedere, afferrando una palla pazza che sostava solitaria sul suo comodino. La lanciò con precisione assassina in direzione della macchia di capelli castani che stava apparendo oltre il pannello di legno bianco, macchia che nulla aveva a che vedere con la testa di sua madre e che molto aveva da spartire con un certo ficcanaso di sua conoscenza.

«Uh, e così questa è la camera di Tastuki-ch… Augh!».

Il destinatario del colpo si beccò un oggetto, della grandezza di una noce, dritto sul naso e perse l’equilibrio, cadendo all’indietro e fuori dalla stanza, proprio com’era nelle intenzioni iniziali della ragazza.

«Tatsuki-chan!».

«Mamma! Perché hai fatto entrare questo coso?! Dovevi chiamare l’accalappiacani, quando ha bussato alla porta!» ruggì inviperita Tatsuki, in piedi sopra il materasso e in posa difensiva, già pronta alla successiva mossa per respingere quell’ _assalto barbarico_ allo spazio privato e ristretto in cui dormiva e studiava.

«Perché è maleducazione lasciare fuori dalla porta un ospite!».

Itoko Arisawa, che aveva fatto anche lei capolino nella stanza e fissava la figlia a braccia conserte, sembrava la sua copia spiccicata, eccettuato per gli occhi e per i molti anni in più che le segnavano il viso in una serie di rughe appena accennate.

«Non è un ospite! È un lumacone!» protestò Tatsuki, sostenendo con la ferocia di un leoncino infastidito lo sguardo ora severo della madre.

Un muto ma letale duello di sguardi si svolse fra le due donne, prima che Itoko strizzasse le palpebre, scuotendo la testa con rassegnazione, l’alta coda d’ispidi capelli neri che sobbalzava seguendo i suoi movimenti.

«Ah, vorrei sapere da chi hai preso questo caratteraccio! Non da tuo padre, certo, lui è fin troppo educato» mormorò con tono spazientito, massaggiandosi una tempia e cercando di assumere un atteggiamento più diplomatico.

« _Da te_ » replicò mentalmente la ragazza ma evitò di farle notare quel particolare ad alta voce. Aveva poca voglia di discutere davanti ad esterni con sua madre, donna solerte e premurosa, glielo concedeva, ma terribilmente _puntigliosa_ quando si trattava di rimarcare le regole che dovevano governare la vita nella sua casa.

«Quindi adesso andate fuori e io…»

«E tu ti prepari e scendi di sotto, tesoro!» concluse Itoko, quasi ficcandole quelle parole in bocca con un sorriso stirato ad allungarle le labbra sottili.

Tatsuki fu tentata di saltare giù dal letto, sbattere tutti fuori e tornare al suo meritato riposo, ma lo sguardo fisso della donna la dissuase dal provare quell’ultima opzione. Sua madre non era persona da ricorrere a punizioni corporali tuttavia c’era la scontata ma sempre efficace arma delle foto della sua infanzia, da poter sfoderare ogniqualvolta un ospite si ritrovasse costretto ad attendere troppo tempo nel soggiorno della sua casa.

«E tu porta quel coso lontano da qui» ringhiò però la ragazza, tutt’altro che disposta a dichiarare la propria sconfitta.

Non era proprio un tipetto diplomatico, Tatsuki Arisawa, nemmeno con i suoi genitori e l’ultima parola – che andasse bene oppure no – spettava invariabilmente a lei. Non si proclamava la resa incondizionata, da quelle parti, al massimo una tregua momentanea e utile a riprendere le forze, quello sì.

Itoko annuì in risposta a quella richiesta – più che legittima, fra l’altro – e si affrettò a voltarsi e condurre via con una mossa della mano il ragazzo che già si era ripreso dal colpo e si stava rialzando, pronto a tornare alla carica e concludere con successo la sua missione di esplorazione della stanza.

«Vieni, caro, ti offro un tè, sarai affamato a quest’ora del mattino. Dì un po’, hai fatto colazione?».

«A dire il vero… mia sorella mi ha cacciato a calci fuori di casa, quando mi ha sentito fare casino in cucina, quindi no!».

La ragazza sbatté violentemente un pugno contro il muro, fissando la porta che si richiudeva e la estrometteva da un dialogo che si stava facendo a dir poco surreale.

E tanti saluti alla sua giornata senza scocciature, pensò irritata, facendo un balzo giù dal letto e mettendosi a rovistare in una pila di vestiti abbandonati sulla sedia accanto alla scrivania.

Fu questione di minuti perché Tatsuki uscisse dalla stanza, sbattendo con rabbia ostentata la porta alle sue spalle e facendola tremare sui suoi stessi cardini. Incedette giù per le scale un passo pesante dopo l’altro, la gomma bianca e dura delle scarpe da tennis che impattava contro il legno e rimbombava neanche un intero esercito in assetto da battaglia stesse avvicinandosi al piano terra.

Si passò una mano fra i capelli neri, riordinandoli alla bell’e meglio prima di legarli in una pratica coda di cavallo, e considerò la preparazione per la giornata conclusa. Niente trucco, naturalmente, bastava lavarsi la faccia e con quel caldo proprio non era il caso di sopportare anche il fondotinta mezzo sciolto.

Di fronte ai suoi occhi si parò lo spettacolo ben poco edificante di sua madre che porgeva una seconda fetta della _sua adorata_ torta di mele all’ospite indesiderato, che non si stava facendo scrupolo a ficcarsela in bocca tutta intera.

«Allora, cosa ci fai in casa mia, Asano Keigo!?» borbottò, incedendo a grandi passi nella cucina e premendo i pugni contro i fianchi mentre rivolgeva all’ex-compagno die il suo sguardo più torvo.

«Sgnam… Zazu… glomp… Tatsuki-chan, sono venuto a farti gli auguri di compleanno, naturalmente!» bofonchiò allegro il ragazzo, sputando briciole di torta un po’ ovunque e ignorando palesemente la stampa bianca sulla canotta nera dell’amica che recitava, testuali parole: “ _I see dumb people_ ”.

«Smettila di usare quel _–chan_ o giuro che ti strappo la testa a morsi!».

«Tatsuki-chan, che modi sono?! Ringrazia il tuo amico e offrigli qualcosa!» la richiamò Itoko ma Tatsuki, lungi dall’assecondare le sue proteste, sollevò un indice e lo puntò contro di lei.

«L’hai già fatto tu, mamma! Gli hai dato la _mia_ torta di mele!».

«A questo proposito…» provò a inserirsi gaiamente nel discorso Keigo ma la successiva occhiataccia della compagna lo fece desistere rapidamente dal suo proposito.

«Tesoro, non fare i capricci, ce n’è ancora tanta per te! Stai mettendo a disagio il tuo amico!» insistette Itoko, indicando il ragazzo e la sua espressione sorridente che difficilmente poteva essere confusa per smarrimento.

Tatsuki represse un ringhio frustrato, realizzando che di fronte a una tale ostinazione non sarebbe riuscita a convincere sua madre del genere di soggetto che si trovava davanti agli occhi.

Senza profferir parola, calò il braccio sulle spalle del ragazzo, afferrandolo per il collo e tirandolo in piedi.

«Bene, allora lo porto a fare una bella passeggiata, mamma!» esplose piccata, trascinandosi Keigo verso la porta prima ancora che Itoko potesse suggerirle qualche poco brillante idea sulle possibili mete in cui intrattenersi in un’assolata mattina di Luglio.

Keigo ebbe però tutto il tempo di aggiungere una postilla a quell’incontro finito tanto precipitosamente, postilla che ebbe l’effetto di spazientire ancor di più l’amica.

«È stato un piacere conoscerla, mamma Itoko!».

«E non chiamare mia madre “mamma”, cretino! Per te è la signora Arisawa, ficcatelo bene in testa!» sbraitò Tatsuki, buttando fuori di casa il compagno e chiudendosi precipitosamente la porta alle spalle.

«Ma è una signora così gentile che non posso fare a meno di chiamarla così, Tatsuki-ch…».

Keigo si rimangiò precipitosamente l’onorifico mentre la prima, vera espressione di terrore si dipingeva sul suo volto. Non si poteva fare a meno d’impallidire di fronte ad uno degli sguardi assassini di Tatsuki e, ora che Itoko non poteva più tenerlo al riparo dalla sua furia, persino un masochista come lui capiva che era il caso di ripiegare su un atteggiamento un po’ più… remissivo.

Si portò le braccia davanti alla faccia, già preparandosi a implorare pietà per tutte le mazzate che di certo avrebbe ricevuto ma, sorprendentemente, Tatsuki si limitò a superarlo a passo di marcia, scavalcando con un salto la staccionata che separava il giardino dal marciapiede e incamminandosi a caso verso una direzione qualsiasi.

«Dove hai intenzione di andare?» pigolò timidamente Keigo, seguendola con molta meno agilità e mantenendosi quei due o tre passi indietro necessari a stabilire una distanza di sicurezza fra loro, almeno finché la ragazza non avesse smaltito un po’ della sua rabbia.

«Oh, in un posto grandioso!» replicò Tatsuki con un tono ben poco rassicurante.

«Ti porto alla discarica di Karakura! Così potrò spaccarti di botte senza che nessuno venga a salvarti!».

«Ih! Perché sei così cattiva con me, Tatsuki-chan? Io volevo solo farti un gentile pensierino!» si giustificò Keigo, mettendosi letteralmente in ginocchio.

«Un pensierino?! Ti presenti a casa della gente a orari assurdi, di Sabato poi, e ti aspetti anche che ti stenda il tappeto rosso davanti ai pie… Uh, cos’è quella roba?!» sbottò Tatsuki, voltandosi e preparandosi ad assestargli un ceffone di quelli pesanti. Si ritrovò a trattenere la mano a mezz’aria, quando si accorse della busta di carta bianca che penzolava fra le dita di Keigo, sollevata abbastanza in alto per essere alla portata del suo sguardo incazzato.

«U… un regalino per il tuo compleanno!» balbettò Keigo precipitosamente, dopo aver trascorso i primi dieci secondi a incespicare fra le parole, la gola che si rifiutava di cacciare anche solo un singolo suono. Tatsuki Arisawa in preda all’ira era uno spettacolo che metteva i brividi ma persino il terrore puro, che gli ispirava una visione del genere, non bastava a farlo desistere dal suo proposito di starle appiccicato addosso con la devozione di una sanguisuga.

L’amore, avrebbe detto lui per spiegare quella sua insana e masochistica passione, che gli faceva sopportare persino le botte e lo sbraitare indispettito della ragazza. Lo avrebbe detto ad alta voce, sennonché persino lui possedeva un labile istinto di autoconservazione, che gli diceva chiaramente di non tirare troppo la corda con la sua “bella e impossibile”.

«Se è un fermaglio di Hello Kitty, giuro che te lo faccio ingoiare!» borbottò la ragazza, afferrando la busta con un certo sospetto e scartandola rapidamente. Tuttavia ogni rabbia sfumò di fronte al contenuto misterioso.

«Strudel di mele? Non male, per un regalino» concesse con poca benevolenza, cavando fuori un dolcetto e osservandolo per qualche secondo. L’improvviso gorgoglio del suo stomaco le ricordò che, nella fuga precipitosa lontano da casa, non aveva ancora messo nulla sotto i denti. Era il caso di rimediare il prima possibile e l’odore dolciastro della sfoglia dello strudel la invogliava ad assaggiarlo senza porre altro tempo in mezzo.

«So che i dolci con le mele ti piacciono tanto, così ho fatto un salto alla pasticceria sotto casa e te ne ho presi un paio!» saltellò in piedi allegramente Keigo, riprendendo colore e anche buona parte della sua baldanza.

Baldanza che s’infranse tutta contro la gamba tesa di Tatsuki, che lo teneva a distanza, indecisa fra l’idea di prenderlo ugualmente a calci, perché l’aveva strappata al suo adorato riposo, e la poco allettante prospettiva di ringraziarlo sinceramente per un pensiero che in quel momento era ben più che gradito.

«Chi hai dovuto interrogare per saperlo? Scommetto che Orihime ti ha spifferato tutto…» bofonchiò, addentando con entusiasmo la seconda metà dello strudel.

Tatsuki non aveva una vena particolarmente romantica – troppo concreta per le smancerie – e le risultava abbastanza difficile credere che, per un caso del destino, Keigo avesse azzeccato così bene i suoi gusti da conoscere un particolare tanto sciocco.

«Veramente non ho chiesto proprio niente a Inoue. È bastato ricordarmi quello che ti piaceva mangiare tanto a ricreazione, quando andavamo a scuola, e tutto quello che prendi di solito quando facciamo le nostre mega-uscite al centro» replicò sicuro il ragazzo, mettendo su un’espressione quasi seria mentre provava a spiegarsi.

Tatsuki annuì sovrappensiero, dedicando quasi tutta la sua attenzione al secondo strudel. In effetti, per quanti e insopportabili difetti l’amico avesse, una cosa doveva ammetterla: era sempre stato un buon osservatore, qualità che poteva fare di lui una persona sensibile o, in alternativa, uno stalker professionista.

«E poi, vuoi che non mi ricordi i dolci preferiti della karateka che mi ha rapito il cuore?!» zufolò smielato Keigo, ammiccando esageratamente nella sua direzione.

«Urgh! Keigo, smettila di fare quelle smorfie o spaventerai i bambini!» lo richiamò Tatsuki, cercando disperatamente di non scoppiare in una fragorosa risata, perché la smorfia che l’amico aveva messo su era esilarante persino per lei, che di quelle avances era diventata la destinataria quasi quotidiana.

Detestava che Keigo riuscisse puntualmente a farle sbollire la rabbia, assumendo involontariamente quell’atteggiamento idiota. Doveva essere arrabbiata con lui, era un cretino e l’aveva pure buttata giù dal letto nel suo giorno libero!

«E adesso dimmi la verità! Perché cacchio ti sei presentato a casa mia a quest’ora?! E niente bugie!» tuonò, cercando di ri-assumere un tono minaccioso, mentre appallottolava la busta ormai vuota fra le dita e la lanciava con un centro perfetto nel cestino più vicino.

Keigo, lungi dal sentirsi spaventato dall’ennesimo sguardo torvo, assunse una posa esageratamente compiaciuta, portandosi l’indice e il pollice al mento ed esclamando vittorioso: «E va bene, Tatsuki-chan, mi hai scoperto! Avrei voluto portarti fino allo stadio senza dirti niente ma, visto che vuoi tutta la verità… ecco la vera sorpresa della giornata!».

Con gesto teatrale cavò fuori dalla tasca dei pantaloni due lucidi biglietti gialli, sventolandoli rapidamente davanti agli occhi della ragazza.

«E ferma quella mano, che non capisco niente!».

Le dita di Tatsuki gli artigliarono il polso, bloccandolo e sfilando i due foglietti per osservarli meglio. Rilesse più e più volte le lettere stampigliate sopra, li rigirò e li voltò assicurandosi che fossero veri e non una stupida imitazione per sollecitare la sua sorpresa ma non riuscì lo stesso a credere di avere davanti davvero due biglietti per…

«Il Tōkyō Metropolitan Gymnasium?!».

«Eeesatto, Tatsuki-chan! Due posti in quinta fila per assistere all’evento pallavolistico dell’anno!» gongolò allegro Keigo, beandosi dell’espressione contenta che era trapelata, seppure controvoglia, sul volto accigliato della ragazza.

«Ma i biglietti per la finale della Coppa dell’Imperatrice sono esauriti da mesi! Come hai fatto ad averli?!» balbettò incredula, spostando più e più volte lo sguardo dal volto sorridente dell’amico ai biglietti che stringeva fra le dita sudate.

Il sospetto che li avesse ottenuti in modo poco chiaro – magari rubandoli! – le balenò per la testa e la successiva spiegazione di Keigo non la convinse del tutto.

«Sai com’è, quando si hanno gli agganci giusti… Mia sorella conosce un po’ di allenatori che contano, lì nella V.Premier League, e così…».

Era chiaro come il sole che Asano si stesse gloriando della sua abilità nell’ottenere qualcosa per cui Tatsuki avrebbe volentieri fratturato qualche mascella. Erano settimane che sperava di assistere alla finale!

Come diavolo faceva Keigo a sapere quanto ci tenesse e soprattutto: perché una sorella, che lo aveva cacciato fuori di casa a calci alle sette del mattino, avrebbe dovuto adoperarsi per fargli un simile favore?

«… non potevo presentarmi con niente di meno per il compleanno della donna della mia vita» terminò il ragazzo con voce flautata, esagerando il carico di complimenti ed esaurendo il limite di risicata pazienza di Tatsuki nell’istante in cui sollevò il braccio e le circondò le spalle.

«Scollati quel sorriso da Mastro Lindo dalla faccia e spiegami come facevi a sapere che volevo quegli stramaledetti biglietti!» ruggì la ragazza, rivolgendogli un sorriso tanto affilato quanto ferino. Non si sottrasse alla sua stretta, tuttavia, in una muta e impercettibile concessione che gli faceva soltanto perché… era contenta.

Ok, Keigo era un cretino e doveva spiegarsi ma gli aveva appena fatto un signor regalo, dimostrando di avere un tantino più cervello della media. Il punto era che Tatsuki detestava quando la gente la trattava da “femmina” invece che da persona con dei gusti precisi, regalandole trucchi o vestiti con la convinzione che a lei _quella roba lì_ piacesse. Sì, era una donna ed era fiera di esserlo ma costava tanto capire che a lei certi passatempi idioti proprio non interessavano? Ed eccolo lì, Keigo, che se ne usciva bel bello con una trovata inaspettatamente non convenzionale, lui che sembrava essere la summa di tutti i più detestabili cliché del lumacone.

In realtà era ben consapevole anche lei che l’amico era qual cosina in più di quello che si presentava alla prima occhiata e la sua idea nei suoi confronti era mutata non poco, da quando si erano trovati a fronteggiare un certo Shinigami dalla lunga criniera castana fra le strade di una Karakura addormentata in maniera spettrale.

Sapeva tirar fuori un po’ di fegato, quando lo voleva, ma ciò non toglieva che alcuni suoi atteggiamenti fossero insopportabili, come quell’espressione da pesce lesso che le stava rivolgendo, da quando aveva capito di aver fatto centro con la sua trovata a effetto.

«Perché io _ti tengo d’occhio_ , Tatsuki-chan, capito cosa intendo?» replicò sicuro Keigo, sporgendosi verso di lei e ammiccando in una maniera così assurda da risultare troppo comico, perché Tatsuki non prorompesse in una fragorosa risata tenendosi la pancia, tanto forti erano gli spasmi in cui si stava contorcendo per il divertimento.

«Ah ah! Sul serio, cosa dovrebbe significare? Mi pedini? Ti apposti sul platano di fronte casa mia?» esclamò burbera, cercando di riprendere un certo contegno, benché l’espressione immusonita dell’amico non l’aiutasse affatto.

«Mi offende il fatto che tu non capisca il romanticismo della cosa, Tatsuki-chan, sul serio! Ti seguo da sempre, lo sai, fin dai tempi della scuola e se solo tu volessi accettare i sentimenti lancinanti che mi trafiggono il cuore, capiresti che è la forza dell’amore a farmi comprendere tutto quello che desideri!» proruppe Keigo con fare melodrammatico, congiungendo le mani al lato del viso e sbattendo le ciglia neanche fosse un cerbiatto in cerca di carezze.

Tatsuki si portò le mani ai fianchi, schioccando teatralmente la lingua contro il palato mentre cercava di raccogliere quelle poche briciole di auto-controllo che ancora le restavano in corpo. Non ne avrebbe cavato un ragno dal buco a torchiare l’amico in quel modo e, tanto per aggiungere al danno anche la beffa, erano già le otto e un quarto e la partita sarebbe iniziata di lì a un’ora e qualche manciata di minuti.

«Fingerò che tu mi abbia risposto in arabo ed io non abbia capito niente. Che poi è così. Non ho capito niente. Su, piantala di sparare balle e andiamo a prendere la metro o non arriveremo mai allo stadio!» sbottò con fare pratico, afferrando il ragazzo per il polso e tirandoselo dietro, mentre cercava di ignorare gli ovvi pigolii di vittoria che seguirono al gesto tanto innocuo di stringerlo in quel modo.

Tuttavia Keigo capiva – o almeno, sperava di farlo – che sotto gli innumerevoli strati di rabbiosa distanza che Tatsuki metteva fra sé e tutti gli altri ci fosse una certa, impercettibile incapacità di riuscire a manifestare i propri sentimenti senza sentirsi spaventosamente debole. Perché la ragazza era forte, anzi fortissima, su questo non c’era alcun genere di dubbio; ma era umana esattamente quanto lo era lui, che lo dava a vedere fin troppo, senza premurarsi neanche per un istante di nascondere tutti i difetti che aveva.

E la parte che più gli piaceva di Tatsuki – perché Tatsuki gli piaceva davvero, non mentiva per niente su quel punto – era proprio quell’umanità repressa che faceva capolino in ogni ringhio incazzato, quella debolezza che veniva sollecitata non appena cominciava a stuzzicarla con i suoi modi invadenti. Bastava far caso al modo sospetto in cui volgeva lo sguardo altrove, ogni santa volta, nel tentativo di sfuggire a dei complimenti che, per quanto goffi e sciocchi, le facevano piacere come persona prima ancora che come donna: solleticavano non poco il suo orgoglio di atleta certi ossequi tutti studiati alla sua caparbietà e alla sua capacità di mettere al tappeto ogni avversario le si parasse di fronte.

«Oh, Tatsuki-chan mi sta strattonando per il polso! Questo è proprio un vero appuntamento!».

«Fila avanti!» ruggì Tatsuki ma esitò un istante di troppo a mollare la presa e spingere avanti a sé l’amico, un istante che si tramutò in uno sguardo di sottecchi lanciatogli mentre le passava di fianco e la superava di qualche passo. Con suo enorme sollievo, Keigo non se ne accorse e fu meglio così: dopo quattro anni dissimulare ogni sua espressione in stizza pura e semplice stava diventando un’impresa persino più ardua dei suoi incontri di lotta.

La ragazza neanche voleva valutare quella possibilità: lei non cedeva mai, di fronte a niente e nessuno, tantomeno un corteggiatore – per quanto fosse suo amico e per quanto fosse insistente. Pertanto meno il ragazzo si accorgeva di quei momenti, in cui la sua curiosità si trasformava in quella predisposizione quasi benevola nei suoi confronti, meglio era per tutti e due.

Ciò non le impedì affatto di sorridere appena alle sue spalle mentre stringeva con più forza i biglietti fra le dita.

―

«Che finale spettacolare!» sbottò entusiasta Tatsuki, stiracchiandosi e rimettendosi in piedi, mentre Keigo si sollevava sulle punte, squadrando la folla per cercare un passaggio rapido verso l’uscita.

«Allora, ne è valsa la pensa svegliarsi presto, no?» la incalzò, prendendola a braccetto e indicandole rapidamente un varco fra la folla prima che la ragazza potesse picchiarlo per quell’incauto contatto fisico.

«Ne sarebbe valsa ancora più la pena _se_ mi avessi avvertito ieri sera, invece di piombarmi in casa a quel modo!» rimarcò Tatsuki, che non era ancora disposta a perdonarlo del tutto per la levataccia.

Tuttavia non si sottrasse dalla sua presa, lasciandosi accompagnare fino all’esterno dello stadio, in un muto ringraziamento al gradito regalo che le era stato fatto.

Ebbene sì, Keigo non le aveva mentito né li aveva ficcati nei guai: i biglietti erano verissimi, validissimi e avevano trovato posto in una zona da cui la visibilità del campo era decisamente buona. L’incontro era stato a dir poco memorabile e l’amico l’aveva miracolosamente lasciata a godersi la visione senza disturbarla con le sue moine. Beh, intervallo a parte, quando le aveva chiesto se avrebbe gradito l’idea di informare il cronista sportivo del suo compleanno per fargli annunciare i suoi auguri di compleanno in diretta.

La ragazza non era diventata violenta soltanto perché si era accorta che l’amico stava soltanto scherzando. La frase seguente: « _non proverei mai a metterti in imbarazzo davanti a tutte queste persone_ » era sembrata la tipica battuta da filmetto smielato ma in qualche maniera Tatsuki aveva apprezzato la premura e il fatto che l’amico l’avesse osservata abbastanza da capire che non le piaceva mettere in piazza i propri affari.

«Ma doveva essere una sorpresa specialissima, non potevo avvertirti!» protestò Keigo.

La luce del mezzogiorno estivo li accolse all’improvviso, costringendoli a strizzare gli occhi e vagolare alla cieca in mezzo alla folla, che li spintonava verso lo spiazzo antistante allo stadio.

«Mmm… e va bene, ti perdono… per questa volta ma non abituartici!» concesse alla fine la ragazza, strattonandolo per il braccio e sottraendo entrambi al flusso di persone che si riversava in direzione delle diverse uscite.

Prima che Keigo potesse gioire per quella sua insperata apertura, Tatsuki si sottrasse alla sua presa, guardandosi attorno con fare pratico e sentenziando alla fine: «È già mezzogiorno, meglio prendere la metro e tornare a casa o farò tardi per il pranzo!».

«No!».

Keigo si sporse verso di lei, bloccandole il polso prima che potesse sfilarsi il cellulare di tasca e avvertire sua madre. Ignorò il suo sguardo scocciato e si affrettò a spiegarsi.

«Avevo promesso di non riportarti prima delle se… Err… Volevo dire che mi ero ripromesso di farti trascorrere una perfetta giornata per il tuo compleanno, se torni a casa adesso, rovinerai tutto… il mio programma!».

Il sorriso stirato che il ragazzo le rivolse era ancor meno convincente delle sue parole e Tatsuki aveva già subodorato che qualcosa non andava ma, invece di tartassarlo di domande fino a fargli sputare il rospo, decise di ascoltarlo fino in fondo. Dargli una possibilità non le costava poi molto e Keigo sembrava essersi fatto in quattro per organizzare quella fantomatica giornata.

«Che programma?».

«Siamo a Shibuya, non immagini cosa potremmo fare di bello?».

«No, senti, l’109 no, per piacere, ne ho piene le scatole di…».

«Ma no, io parlavo del Parco di Yoyogi! Tu e Inoue venite spesso qui, quando visitate Shibuya, vi ho sentite darvi appuntamento un sacco di volte!».

Keigo aveva in volto uno dei suoi sorrisi più smaglianti e sicuri ma Tatsuki non ebbe alcuna voglia di punirlo per quel suo guizzo di sfrontatezza, quasi le facesse male l’idea di far crollare il suo entusiasmo per aver avuto un pensiero tanto azzeccato.

Più di tutto la stupì quanto esattamente il ragazzo avesse capito di lei solo osservandola, in quel lungo periodo di tempo che era stata la loro amicizia, senza mai chiederle alcuna conferma. A riandare indietro con la mente, in realtà, non era la prima volta che Keigo comprendeva i suoi gusti così bene. Era però la prima volta che _lei_ si soffermava su quel particolare.

Non si era mai posta il problema di considerarlo sotto un punto di vista diverso perché… andiamo, si parlava di Keigo Asano! Era un buffone, un immaturo per cui l’età della ragione sembrava tardare a farsi vedere, assumeva quell’atteggiamento con tutte. Beh, forse quell’ultimo particolare non era del tutto esatto: era un gran farfallone, non c’era ombra di dubbio, ma la costanza con cui perseguitava lei non gli aveva mai visto applicarla a nessun’altra ragazza.

«Keigo, oggi mi stupisci. Mi stupisci così tanto che ho voglia di accontentarti!» concesse alla fine, dando alla sua voce un’implicita nota di riconoscimento alle fatiche del ragazzo.

«Che bello, che bello! Ci sono così tanti posti in cui portarti che…».

«Ma azzardati a farci capitare, anche solo _per caso_ , nella zona dei love hotel e non arriverai vivo alla fine della giornata!».

Spegnere l’eccessivo entusiasmo di Keigo, puntandogli il dito contro con il solito fare sospettoso, fu meno semplice del solito. L’espressione immalinconita che il ragazzo mise su in risposta pareva, assurdo a dirsi, testimoniare la sua sincerità nel volerla davvero portare a divertirsi e non provarci nella maniera più becera possibile. A Tatsuki fece un po’ male dubitare della sua buona fede ma con lui era naturale mettersi sulla difensiva: da un po’ di tempo a quella parte era diventato così automatico irritarsi per le sue assidue proposte, che la ragazza non aveva potuto fare a meno di chiedersi se qualcosa in lei avesse cominciato a _incrinarsi_. Era una considerazione che non le piaceva, perché doveva rischiare di ammettere che, magari, tutte quelle manovre insistenti un certo effetto lo avevano avuto su di lei…

Decise di non pensarci e trascorse le successive due ore a camminare indolentemente per il parco, mentre parlava, confidando all’amico le sue preoccupazioni per un incontro di karate che si sarebbe tenuto di lì a due settimane e in generale dialogando con lui come faceva tutte le volte che Keigo smetteva di comportarsi da assiduo corteggiatore e ricominciava a fare l’amico.

Scottati dall’implacabile sole di Luglio, persi in una valutazione precisa degli avversari che Tatsuki avrebbe dovuto fronteggiare, si decisero a sfuggire alla calura e rifugiarsi all’interno dell’Omotesandō Hills soltanto quando Keigo diede segno di star collassando fra i viali del parco, anche se quella richiesta pareva cadere a fagiolo con la tappa successiva del suo giro fra le vie di Shibuya. Tappa che comprendeva una sosta al ristorante e la ragazza aveva davvero fame, per quanto le dispiaceva sempre abbandonare il parco così presto.

«Oh, dannazione, ma qui l’aria condizionata è al massimo!» si lamentò, portandosi le mani alle spalle scoperte, quando attraversarono l’ingresso del centro commerciale.

Senza dire una parola, Keigo si sfilò la sgargiante camicia hawaiana che indossava, rimanendo con una semplice canotta bianca addosso, e gliela porse, sfidando l’occhiata scettica che l’amica gli rivolse.

«Non ce n’è bisogno, Keigo, non morirò certo per un refolo di vento gelido. E poi sei tu quello che soffre per gli sbalzi di temperatura, fra noi due» sciorinò Tatsuki con fare pratico, cercando di non dare troppo l’impressione di star preoccupandosi per la salute dell’amico, anche se, nella realtà dei fatti, era così.

«Ma sei tu quella che deve affrontare una gara fra due settimane, di noi due, non è il caso che rischi di ammalarti perché qui dentro è il Polo Nord, no?» concluse Keigo con fin troppa saggezza, al punto che la ragazza ebbe il fondato sospetto che tutta quella scena fosse stata, beh, in parte calcolata.

Ma anche se così fosse stato, si trattava pur sempre di un pensiero gentile e… logico. Sì, insomma, non poteva lasciarsi battere l’aria fredda fra il capo e il collo sudato e rischiare di beccarsi una bella influenza fuori stagione.

«Come ti pare. Ma non aspettarti che venga a tenerti la manina, quando avrai la febbre a quaranta» commentò beffardamente, mentre il ragazzo le appoggiava la camicia sulle spalle.

«Oh, Tatsuki-chan, così bella e crudele! È per questo che mi piaci tanto!» pigolò malinconicamente Keigo, approfittandone, fra una mossa e l’altra, per cingerle le spalle con un braccio. Miracolosamente, si guadagnò soltanto una sonora gomitata nel fianco da parte di Tatsuki, che però non si sottrasse al suo abbraccio, mettendo su un ghigno enigmatico che persino il ragazzo fece fatica a decifrare.

Tatsuki Arisawa era certamente la donna più difficile da conquistare che avesse mai incontrato, eppure ogni difficoltà impallidiva di fronte a ciò che era: una persona formidabilmente forte. Non era tanto una questione di forza fisica – da quel punto di vista, Tatsuki faceva persino più paura di Ichigo e di tutta la sua abilità combattiva, forse perché era ancora più implacabile nella lotta – quanto di tempra morale: pareva una roccia, incrollabile nelle sue convinzioni e maledettamente brava a risolvere le situazioni più complicate con quell’atteggiamento pratico e asciutto che andava contro ogni cliché della donna in perenne difficoltà. Tatsuki non tollerava di essere aiutata ma era pronta a offrire tutto ciò che aveva per i suoi amici, anche a costo di costringerli a sputar fuori il problema a suon di pugni.

E poi gli faceva tenerezza. Sì, perché Tatsuki non sapeva tenersi stretti con facilità tutti i sentimenti che aveva dentro, anche se ci provava – e si vedeva – a mascherarli e impedire agli altri di vederli, non tanto perché si vergognasse di provarli, quanto per un malinteso senso di riservatezza. Non voleva che gli altri ficcassero il naso nei suoi pensieri e nei suoi sussulti emotivi, si riteneva abbastanza autonoma da sbrogliarseli da sola.

Eppure secondo Keigo sbagliava, perché era altrettanto forte e affascinante da guardare, quando abbassava la guardia e lasciava trasparire tutto quello che c’era sotto il suo sorriso testardo e perennemente rabbioso. Non sarebbe stata di peso a nessuno, non ci sarebbe stato niente di male a mostrare a tutti e non solo ai suoi amici – e anche in quei casi, si trattava di rare volte – i sorrisi più caldi e pieni di gioia e persino gli sguardi tristi di quando si sentiva presa a schiaffi dalla vita.

Sapeva che convincerla di quel particolare – così come convincerla ad accettare la sua compagnia come quella di qualcosa di più che un semplice amico – non sarebbe stata impresa facile né dall’esito scontato, tutt’altro. Tatsuki non cedeva mai ma quella consapevolezza non lo esimeva dal provarci lo stesso, continuamente e con tutta la determinazione masochistica che possedeva.

Già il solo fatto che accettasse il suo braccio sopra le proprie spalle era per lui un progresso fenomenale, per quanto dall’esterno potesse apparire un gesto banalissimo e privo di particolari significati.

Il resto del pomeriggio trascorse pacato e tranquillo, senza guizzi di nota, non foss’altro che Tatsuki trovò davvero strano – a dir poco schizofrenico – l’atteggiamento di Keigo che, dopo averla tartassata per mezza giornata pur di restare a Shibuya, all’improvviso si era lasciato prendere da una gran fretta di riportarla a casa non appena scoccate le sei del pomeriggio.

«Insisto per accompagnarti fino alla porta!» aveva poi esclamato, una volta scesi alla fermata di Karakura e lì Tatsuki aveva rischiato di spazientirsi parecchio.

«Vuoi anche tenermi la manina mentre attraverso la strada per paura che inciampi? Sul serio, Keigo, dopo aver passato una giornata appiccicato a me, non ti sei scocciato? Anche solo un po’?».

«No, Tatsuki-chan, il tempo passato con te è sempre troppo poco!».

Keigo aveva esagerato come suo solito e Tatsuki gli aveva pestato un piede ma si era lasciata scappare un sorriso a mezza bocca, ben consapevole che l’amico non le stava mentendo affatto, pur nel suo modo smielato di fare. Non gli aveva risposto, però, perché non era brava a mentire neanche lei e si era guardata bene dal dirgli ciò che stava pensando. Soltanto i Kami sapevano tutta la serie di reazioni esagitate che il ragazzo avrebbe avuto, se si fosse permessa di confessargli che, sì, svarioni a parte la sua compagnia era stata piacevole.

Forse più che piacevole, in realtà era la prima volta che lei e Keigo passavano tutto quel tempo assieme _da soli_ , non c’era un prima a cui paragonare ciò che sentiva in quel momento. Magari lo aveva sottovalutato e la sua presenza le aveva sempre fatto quell’effetto oppure no… oppure qualcosa era davvero cambiato e lei si rifiutava di ammetterlo, perché, insomma, Tatsuki Arisawa non era una banderuola e non mutava idea da un giorno all’altro.

E se quel cambiamento non fosse stato così repentino come le sembrava? Se non si fosse trattato di giorni ma di settimane o addirittura mesi?

«Senti, Keigo…».

Nel dubbio, la ragazza aggrottò la fronte e, poggiando la mano sulla maniglia della porta di casa, si voltò a fissarel’amico, il sorriso che portava perennemente appiccicato sulle labbra e quello sguardo da pesce lesso che le rivolgeva puntualmente ogni volta che lo chiamava per nome.

Il fatto che percepisse nettamente l’incrinarsi di qualcosa in un posto recondito dentro di lei – nella testa, nel petto o in entrambi i posti non lo sapeva, sentiva soltanto il rumore preciso di quel qualcosa che si frantumava – non fu un buon segno per lei ma si limitò a mordersi un labbro e proseguire la frase che aveva lasciato interrotta.

«E se entrassi – per cinque minuti, sia chiaro! – e ti fermassi a prendere un tè? Abbiamo camminato tutto il giorno».

« _E vorrei ringraziarti_ ».

«E poi sei stanco morto, non ho voglia di mollarti in mezzo alla strada e trovarti collassato sul vialetto di casa domani mattina!».

Qualsiasi espressione, felice, sorpresa o sconvolta, che Keigo le avesse rivolto, Tatsuki non ebbe il tempo di vederla. Nel momento in cui si aprì la porta alle spalle, un urlo compatto e sicuro la travolse, spingendola a voltarsi e dimenticarlo per pochi attimi.

«Tanti auguri, Tatsuki!».

«Ma cos…!».

Una stella filante soffiata via le volò dritta in testa, mentre si ritrovava davanti i suoi amici, nel suo soggiorno, con un enorme striscione appeso al soffitto che riportava scritte le medesime parole che le avevano appena urlato. Per non parlare del tavolo ricolmo di stuzzichini alle loro spalle e dei festoni con cui avevano addobbato persino l’ingresso.

«Umpf… ma tu guarda, proprio non volete far finta che oggi sia un giorno come gli altri, eh?» sospirò Tatsuki, fingendo rassegnazione e mascherando con un colpo di tosse il momento di profondo imbarazzo che stava provando.

Non le piacevano né le feste né la confusione ma era senza dubbio commovente l’impegno che i suoi amici avevano speso per trasformare quel compleanno in qualcosa di speciale.

Orihime si staccò dal fianco di Ichigo e le corse incontro, stringendola in uno dei suoi abbracci calorosi e un po’ goffi.

«Non potevamo! Oggi è il tuo ventunesimo compleanno, Tatsuki-chan, bisogna festeggiare!».

«Non cercare d’intenerirmi, tu! Lo so che questa è stata una tua idea! Dopo facciamo i conti!» la richiamò scherzosamente, suonandole un affettuoso pugno dietro la testa per poi ricambiare l’abbraccio.

Appoggiò il mento alla sua spalla, osservando il variopinto gruppetto che sostava nel suo salotto: Chad spiccava tra tutti, imponente e silenzioso come una roccia, affiancato da un lato da Mizuiro e dall’altro da Ichigo e Ishida e… che le prendesse un colpo, c’era persino Michiru Ogawa e si stavano tenendo per mano. Magari nel giro di un annetto sarebbero persino riusciti a darsi un bacio sulla guancia e dichiarare ufficialmente quello che molti di loro avevano già intuito da parecchio. C’erano anche Chizuru e la sua solita verve un po’ troppo invadente, e persino Ryō Kunieda e Mahana Natsui. C’erano anche un sacco di palloncini colorati un po’ ovunque e nelle decorazioni si vedeva chiaramente la mano di Orihime, che aveva voluto abbondare senza trascurare nessun angolo della stanza.

«Sì che è stata tutta una sua idea e ringraziala a dovere. Se fosse stato per me, ti avremmo lasciato un bigliettino con tanti auguri sulla porta di casa e morta lì» si avvicinò a loro Ichigo, prendendola palesemente in giro.

«Cosa c’è, Ichigo, ancora arrabbiato per la torta a forma di fragola di due giorni fa?» lo rimbeccò Tatsuki, sciogliendosi dall’abbraccio di Orihime e rivolgendogli un sorrisetto sarcastico.

«Bah!» grugnì l’amico e non si premurò neanche di rispondere a quell’insinuazione, benché una festa di compleanno a tema “fragole” un po’ ovunque per festeggiare i _suoi ventun’anni_ lo avesse impermalito non poco.

Beh, almeno finché non aveva scoperto che la torta a forma di fragola era guarnita con tre diversi tipi di cioccolato…

«Piuttosto, com’è andata la giornata? Keigo ha rotto le palle a tutti per assumersi l’incarico di tenerti lontana mentre noi davamo una sistemata in giro. Pensavo volesse scansarsi soltanto un po’ di fatica…».

«Visto come si è affannato oggi, dubito che l’abbia fatto per questo motivo. Mi ha scarrozzata in giro per tutta Shibuya a sue spese da stamattina alle otto» replicò Tatsuki, scuotendo la testa rassegnata mentre si chiedeva come facesse Ichigo ad essere così tanto ottuso da non capire il reale fine per cui l’amico si era dato tanto da fare per essere l’unico e il solo a farle compagnia e distrarla fino a quell’ora.

«Ah già, è vero! Mi aveva accennato ai biglietti per la finale. Sono sei mesi che sgobba come un mulo per pagarseli…».

Tatsuki si portò una mano alla nuca, grattandosela sinceramente perplessa.

«A me aveva detto che sua sorella aveva contatti in giro e glieli aveva procurati gratis…».

«Sua sorella? Ma no! Quella gli farebbe anche pagare l’affitto della casa, se fosse di sua proprietà, figurati se si disturba a prendergli dei biglietti tanto costosi e non gli fa neanche sganciare un soldo!».

«Oh, è stato molto carino, Tatsuki-chan!» s’intromise Orihime nel discorso, non sembrandole vero di poter perorare la causa di un Keigo innamoratissimo davanti all’amica.

«Pensa che ha lavorato part-time per sei mesi allo stadio, pulendo il campo, gli spalti e persino i bagni tutto da solo pur di assicurarsi quei biglietti! Sua sorella gli aveva detto che era l’unico modo per ottenere due posti alla finale!».

In realtà Tatsuki non faticava a credere che la sorella di Keigo lo avesse malamente schiavizzato per sopperire a qualche momentanea mancanza di personale e procurarsi, in cambio di quel favore, ben più di due biglietti ma Ichigo intervenne, distruggendo in pochi istanti tutti i tentativi di Orihime di ben disporre l’amica nei confronti del ragazzo.

«Secondo me è impazzito! Ma perché dev’essere così insistente?».

Tatsuki dovette reprimere energicamente l’impulso di suonare un calcio al suo migliore amico: il motivo per cui Keigo insisteva così tanto, era esattamente lo stesso che aveva alimentato l’infinita pazienza di Orihime finché lui non aveva aperto finalmente gli occhi e si era accorto della sua silenziosissima corte.

Si contenne dall’esclamare che Ichigo era semplicemente troppo tonto per capire l’insistenza di Keigo, soltanto perché stringeva la fidanzata per le spalle in modo tanto protettivo da farsi perdonare anche quel difetto.

Tatsuki si fece avanti al centro della stanza, ricevendo auguri dai presenti e affrettandosi a ringraziarli per il pensiero che avevano avuto. Keigo, si accorse pochi minuti dopo, se ne stava in un angolo a parlare con Mizuiro, la solita aria spensierata stampata in volto.

In quel momento c’era la festa a cui pensare e i suoi amici con cui festeggiare e poi aveva un dannato bisogno di un po’ di pace e di tempo a disposizione, per fare ordine nella confusione totale che regnava nella sua testa, ma il discorso interrotto davanti alla porta di casa – quell’invito che suonava spaventosamente come un pretesto per passare altro tempo in sua compagnia – non sarebbe caduto nel vuoto, quello era poco ma sicuro.

«Keigo!» lo interpellò comunque, dopo aver finito il giro di saluti ed essersi abbondantemente servita la sua porzione di stuzzichini vari.

«Sì, Tatsuki-chan?».

«Stavo pensando che il primo giorno delle gare si avvicina ed io non ho neanche qualcuno che mi porti gli asciugamani puliti e l’acqua. Ci vuoi pensare tu?» gli domandò con noncuranza, appoggiandosi al muro con una spalla.

L’espressione di Keigo e il fatto che non smettesse più di squittire di gioia per essersi visto assegnare quell’incarico di “grande responsabilità” la imbarazzarono in qualche strano e contorto modo. Sì, appioppare del lavoro per ringraziare qualcuno di un pensiero gentile poteva sembrare alquanto assurdo ma lei sapeva – e a quanto pareva lo aveva intuito anche l’amico – che quella richiesta era ciò che nel suo linguaggio più si avvicinava al tradizionalissimo appuntamento al parco.

Si trattava di rischiare e provare a stare insieme un po’ di più – da amici, beninteso, ma _da soli_ – e vedere cosa sarebbe accaduto. Avrebbe fatto bene a fidarsi o il tutto si sarebbe rivelato soltanto un grande ed effimero fuoco di paglia?

Tatsuki ancora non lo sapeva ma ricordava bene che, fra le più incrollabili delle sue certezze, più ancora dell’idea che l’amico potesse essere un farfallone, c’era la voglia di provare. Sempre e comunque, senza pentirsi per le scelte fatte. E in quel caso, non era solo la sua intraprendenza che la spingeva a cercare la compagnia dell’amico per riuscire a comprenderlo meglio di quanto aveva fatto fino a quel momento.


End file.
